Alvin And The Chipmunks: Test Of Love
by Account Closed ReadPage
Summary: A grand adventure awaits three young girls as they go through a transformation and end up in the Seville Household. Please, keep in mind that this is a fanbased fic. And to all Simon Seville fans, please don't kill me for what happens to him...
1. Chapter 1

**Alvin And The Chipmunks: "Test Of Love"**

A/N: Please, remember I do not own the original characters of Alvin And The Chipmunks™, but I do own this story and myself. Krystal© and Usa© belong to my best friend. And Brittany is a friend of mine. Please, also remember this is a fan-based fic. And to all fans of Simon Seville, sorry...heheh...please, don't hurt me for what happens to him...

**Prologue**

A girl about five feet seven inches with short black hair and glasses, wearing all black shook her head in disbelief. "Why do you even want to do this, Marushi-san?"

Two more girls stood beside the frustrated looking woman. One of them was Krystal Lee, a taller woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in light blue clothes. The third woman, Brittany, had blond hair tied back into a ponytail, dressed in sea-blue clothes and she also wore glasses.

"Why do I want to do this?" Marsha repeated, her arms crossed. Marsha had short black hair, green eyes and wore a green shirt with a dark green skirt. "Because, it sounds like fun. And I'd really appreciate it if you and Brittany came with me."

Usagi and Brittany exchanged looks and both girls sighed. "Fine," Usagi grunted. "Give us the drinks, Krystal."

Krystal looked a little reluctant. "Tonic of Chipmunk. The effects of this drink is irreversible." She glanced over at Marsha. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" The eagerness in her voice surprised Krystal.

She shrugged it off and handed the drinks to them. The three girls drank it in one gulp.

For the moment, everything seemed the same, until a white light washed over the girls, shrinking them. Krystal blinked a few times and tried holding in a laugh, but failed, miserably.

"What is so funny?" Marsha demanded, studying her new look.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Change me back! I don't want this!" Usagi ordered.

"Sorry, Usa. It is too late to turn back, now. Have fun," Krystal smiled, pressing a button.

A light washed over the girls and they appeared outside a red-white house. "I really don't want this," Usa grumbled.

"Like Krystal said, Usa, it's too late to turn back, now," Brittany finally spoke up, watching Marsha's eagerness as she knocked on the door.

-End-

2 be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Please, keep in mind that I do not own the original characters of Alvin And The Chipmunks. Thisstory belongs to me.

And special thanks to RavenChild2 for the review. I greatly appreciate itand I'll definetly check out your site.

** Chapter 1**

Marsha waited patiently for someone to answer the door. A tall man wearing a white shirt and blue jeans answered the door. He looked around until his gaze fell upon the three girls. "Um, hello. Can I help you girls?" he asked, politely.

"Hi. I'm Marsha, this is Usa and Brittany. We're kinda looking for a place to stay."

Dave paused, thinking a bit, then smiled down at the girls. "You girls can stay here as long as you'd like! My name is David Seville, but you can call me Dave."

"Thank you, Dave," The girls spoke in unison.

"No problem. There's a spare room next to the boy's room you can have," Dave announced, taking their suitcases.

"Well, come on, guys!" Marsha urged to the two girls that held back a bit.

"Dave! Alvin won't stop scaring Theodore!" A male's voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

Dave shook his head, letting out a tired groan. "I didn't do it, Dave, I swear!"

The girl's turned their attention to the three chipmunk boys coming down the stairs. A tall boy in a blue turtle-neck sweater with blue glasses, a smaller boy in a green turtle-neck sweater and a slightly taller boy, about an inch or two shorter than the one in blue, in a red turtle-neck sweater with a letter A on it, wearing a red cap, stood in front of the girls.

"Boys, this is Marsha, Usa and Brittany. They're going to be staying here with us for the time being. Girls, this is Alvin, Simon and Theodore," Dave introduced, setting the suitcases down. "Now, what's this I hear about Alvin scaring Theodore, again?"

"Dave, Alvin was watching that _Dracula_ movie again last night and Theodore watched it with him," Simon spoke up, glaring at Alvin. "And now he keeps teasing Theodore about Vampires."

Dave looked to Theodore who only nodded. Brittany took notice he was shaking a bit from fear. "Alvin," Dave started, warningly.

"But–" Alvin sighed and turned to Theodore. "Sorry, Theodore."

Theodore nodded, again. "Much better. Why don't you boys get to know the girls a little better while I get their room settled," Dave suggested, leaving the room.

Before Marsha even made a move, Usa grabbed Alvin's hand and dragged him away while Brittany made off with Theodore, which left her alone with the older brother. Both looked away from each other and stood in silence.

"So..." Simon's voice broke the silence. "What are you into?"

Marsha blinked, finally looking at him. "I'm into a lot of things."

Simon chuckled. "If that's the case here, would you like to do some star-gazing with me, tonight?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Great. We commence the star-gazing at 10:30," Simon smiled at her, then took his leave.

_Is he...does he like me?_ She asked herself. She shook it off when Alvin bounded into the room. "Your friend has officially scared me," he announced, hiding behind her.

"Who, Usa?" Marsha asked, giggling a little. "She scares everyone, Alvin."

Alvin shook his head. "Howcan you stand her?"

"It's easy. I pretend I don't know her!"

"I HEARD THAT, MARSHA!"

-END-

2 be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 2**

Simon was upstairs in his room, finishing up his homework while Brittany and Theodore were still talking. Usa was sitting outside while Alvin and Marsha were talking in the kitchen.

"Really? You're into horror and paranormal films as well?" Alvin asked, amazed. Marsha simply nodded. "Wow. Finally, a girl who's into the same things as I am!"

The conversation carried on until Dave shooed the two out of the kitchen so he could set the table for dinner.

"So, I take it you like Vampire movies, too?" Alvin asked, eagerly.

"I adore Vampire movies and novels. I like the books by Ann Rice the best," she replied, smiling a bit.

"You liked _Queen of the Damned_?"

"I loved it!"

Alvin sighed, a wide grin on his face. "It's like we were made for each other. We share the same interests!"

"Dinner's ready!" Dave's voice rang out.

All six chipmunks headed for the kitchen and took their seats. As they ate, Alvin and Marsha talked on. Simon watched them, closely, jealousy building up inside of him. "Simon? Would you mind clearing the table for me? I have to run a few errands tonight," Dave asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"S-sure, Dave," came Simon's reply as he continued to watch Alvin and Marsha. He watched Dave leave and started clearing the table.

"Hey, Marsha, you wanna come to the movies with me, tonight? I hear they're showing a new Vampire movie," he heard Alvin ask.

"Sure!"

Crash.

Simon stood still, as if in a daze, when he heard her answer. He had no idea he dropped a dish until he felt a stinging sensation in his right palm. "Ouch..." he mumbled.

Marsha turned sharply upon hearing the crash. "Simon? Are you okay?" she rushed over to him, careful not to step on the broken pieces of the china ware.

"I-I'm fine," he lied, blushing at how close she was.

He flinched when she took his injured hand and examined it. "You really expect me to believe that when you're bleeding?" she demanded. "Where's the First Aid kit?"

"There's one in the bathroom and one under the kitchen sink," he mumbled. "You don't have to clean it for me. I can do it myself."

Marsha stared at him. "Simon, what's the matter with you?" she asked, still holding his hand.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to miss your date with Alvin," he muttered, bitterly.

Marsha continued to stare at him, trying to figure out what was bothering him until it hit her. "Oh, no. Simon, I am soooooo sorry! I completely forgot! I'll make it up to you, I promise," she vowed, and started to clean his cut.

"Ouch!" Simon flinched as she blew on it. "You don't have to. I can understand if you'd rather go on dates with Alvin," he grumbled.

"Simon..." she whispered, looking at him for the longest time.

Having her stare at him like that made him feel uncomfortable and nervous. "You're getting bloodstains on your skirt."

As soon as she glanced down, he jerked his hand away and finished cleaning his wound. There was only a little stain, but it didn't matter to her now. "Simon, please, let me help you..."

"Why did you say yes?"

That question took her by surprise. "To Alvin? I dunno. I guess it's because we share the same interests."

"And we don't?"

Marsha stared at him in shock. "Simon, why are you acting like this?"

"B-because I-I'm..." the blue-cladded chipmunk shook his head. "Forget it. Have fun on your date with Alvin."

She watched him wrap a band-aid on his wound then head upstairs. "Simon..." she whispered, feeling guilty.

She sighed heavily and walked into the living room. Alvin was sitting on the couch, watching one of the _Friday The 13th_ films. "Alvin," she started.

"Hey. Are we still on tonight?" he asked, smiling up at her.

"I-um-Alvin, can we reschedule the movie date?" she asked, nervously.

"But I already got us tickets..."

Marsha closed her eyes. "I know, Alvin, I'm really sorry. I don't really feel all that well right now..."

"I understand. Maybe I can work up the courage to ask Usa," he teased, smiling a little, and leaned over to kiss her gently.

Marsha smiled a bit, faintly blushing. "She might...I'm gonna go lie down for a while."

Alvin watched her leave. _Simon had something to do with this, I bet..._ As soon as he heard the door close, he quietly made his way to his room.

-END-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The older chipmunk was lying face down in his bed, hiding his injured hand under the pillow.

"Simon..." Alvin's voice could be heard as he entered the room. "We need to talk."

"Go away, Alvin."

"Marsha cancelled our movie date."

Simon lifted his head upon hearing this. "Do you know why?" Alvin continued, giving his brother a long, hard look. "She practically jumped at the chance of seeing the new Vampire movie."

"I-I don't know why, Alvin," Simon mumbled.

Alvin stared at Simon a few more minutes before shaking his head. "Well, I gotta get going..."

Simon watched him leave as he climbed to the edge of his bed and sat there in thought. _She cancelled the movie date? Why?_

In the girl's room, Marsha heard a door open, then close. She climbed out of bed and poked her head out the door; it wasn't Simon. She let out a heavy sigh and crawled back into bed. _I really hurt his feelings...I hate myself for this..._

Simon sighed heavily and stood up. _I should go apologize... _he thought. He quietly made his way to the girl's room and gently knocked on the door before opening it. "Marsha?"

Marsha sat up on the edge of her bed and looked at him. "Simon..." she spoke softly, wiping away a stray tear.

"You were crying?" Simon asked, blinking a couple of times.

She shook her head. "N-No. I just had something in my eye..." she lied.

He sat down beside her and smiled. "You know you're a terrible liar."

Marsha closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Simon," she whispered, resting her head against his chest.

Simon only stared down at her before wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, Marsha. It's not your fault, I was just acting like a jerk. You can hit me if you'd like," he joked.

"I'd never hit you, Simon," she replied, giggling a little.

"Heh. We can still go star-gazing tonight if you'd like?" he suggested, hopefully.

"It's a date," she smiled, giving him a kiss.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Simon couldn't help but smile brightly as Marsha leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, thankful that she had agreed to do this with him.

"It's so beautiful, Simon...look, there's a shooting star!" she declared, happily.

"Then I suppose you should make a wish," he spoke softly, smiling back at her. He watched as she closed her eyes, deep in thought. "What did you wish for?" he asked, as soon as she opened her eyes.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true, silly."

"True, true," he chuckled. "Well, it's getting late. We should be getting ready for bed."

He stood and helped her up. "Right. Thank you, Simon," she whispered, kissing him gently.

Simon blushed a bit and watched her leave before following.

* * *

Marsha and Simon made their way quietly to their rooms. "Night, Simon."

"Night, Marsha," he whispered.

She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. Almost instantly, a flash of light hit her when she turned. It was a flashlight. "Usa," she hissed, closing her eyes.

"Did you have a nice time with Simon?" Usa demanded, climbing out of bed.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, changing into her pajamas. She thought about wearing her green ones, then changed her mind and picked out her blue ones.

Usa just laughed. "Why do I wanna know? That's a good one! Number one: Don't think I didn't see you out there with Simon smiling away. Number two: Alvin kept asking me what kind of flowers and music you liked, during the movie."

Marsha blinked twice. "H-he did? Why?"

"Duh! Isn't it obvious? He's in love with you!"

_I knew one of them was in love with me..._ She thought, blushing as she climbed into bed.

"I think Simon's in love with her, too," Brittany spoke up, rubbing her eyes.

"How do you know this?" Usa demanded.

"Well...Theodore and I were watching how Simon acted around her..." came the sheepish reply.

"So...who do you choose?"

"I-I dunno..." Marsha replied meekly, diving under the covers.

* * *

"Boys! Girls! Come on, it's almost time for school!" Dave shouted.

"Oh, great. That's just what I wanted to hear," Usa muttered.

To the girl's surprise, Marsha was already awake, humming happily as she ran a comb through her hair.

"Someone must've slept well," Usa grumbled.

Marsha just shrugged and headed out of the room, nearly colliding with Simon along the way. "Oh, Simon! Sorry!" She helped him up. "H-how's your hand?"

"It's feeling a little better today," he replied, smiling a bit. "So...what did you wish for last night?"

"No matter how many times you ask, I'm still not going to answer you!" she laughed as they walked down the stairs together.

"Oh, I forgot." Simon turned to face her and kissed her gently. "Thanks for helping me clean my wound and for star-gazing with me last night."

She smiled, faintly blushing. "You're welcome, Simon."

They walked into the kitchen and waited for the others, patiently. "So, just talk to her, Alvin! You can't keep asking me those kind of questions!" Usa sighed heavily upon entering the kitchen.

Marsha turned her gaze to Alvin as he entered the kitchen with Brittany and Theodore behind him; their eyes met. "Um...Marsha, can I talk to you, alone?" he asked, blushing a little.

"I–" She glanced over at Simon who looked to be busy adjusting his book bag.

"You guys are gonna be late! Come on!" Dave declared, shooing them out.

* * *

Marsha decided to walk with the girls. Alvin glanced back at her and stood still, allowing Brittany to take his place beside Theodore. Usa looked over at Alvin and sighed, taking her place with Brittany.

"Marsha, I-uh-wanted to know what kind of music you're into and your favorite flowers," he spoke softly.

"I-well...I love roses. As for music, I'm into the Beach Boys, but I won't tell you my favorite song by them.. You'll just have to guess," she replied, a wicked grin on her face.

Alvin blinked a few times, the laughed. "I bet I can get it out of you by the end of the week!"

Marsha laughed this time. "Ha! You won't be able to get it out of me and you know it!"

Her eyes grew small as he pulled her closer for a kiss, kissing her gently at first, then more passionately. Simon turned and his eyes widened upon seeing Alvin and Marsha locking lips. He bit down on his bottom lip and let out a low growl. "S-Simon, are you okay?" Theodore asked, a bit nervous.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, turning back to the group.

"Wow," Marsha breathed when Alvin broke the kiss.

"So, now do I get to know your favorite Beach Boys song?" he asked, innocently, as they walked up the school's steps.

"Sorry, pal, no dice...but, nice distraction," she smiled, winking playfully at him.

Alvin blushed a little, smiling back at her. "Well, it was worth a shot. I'll get you when you least expect it, Marsha."

She laughed again as they entered the school. "Ha! So you think you will, Alvin!"

To Be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the lyrics to the songs: "Forever" And "Can't Fight The Moonlight" Song lyrics are in _Italics_.

**Chapter 5**

"All right, spill it, Simon," Usa ordered, standing behind him as his locker.

Simon tilted his head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"We all saw Alvin kiss Marsha and let's face it, you're jealous!" she accused.

"Me, jealous?" Simon couldn't help but laugh. The laughter died when he saw the serious look on her face. "How did you know?"

"Well, let's see, you growled, which by the way, nearly scared Theodore and don't even try to hide the truth from me. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yes...I am in love with her," he replied, sighing heavily.

"I knew you were. Just don't put too much pressure on her, okay?" she asked, giving him a small smile. Simon only nodded.

* * *

For Marsha, the day seemed to drag on forever. She and Alvin both defended Theodore when Nathan started pushing him around during P.E. class. Simon had actually punched Nathan in the nose when he started coming onto Marsha during lunch.

Brittany, Usa and Theodore watched quietly as Marsha talked to Alvin and Simon. "Didn't that hurt, Simon?" she asked, softly.

Simon blinked a few times. "What, me hitting Nathan? Nah!"

"Thank you, Simon."

"No problem."

"Let's just hope he won't tell Mr. Talbot and get you into trouble," Alvin smiled, teasingly.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't."

Marsha giggled. "With a hit like that, I bet he wouldn't."

Without warning, Alvin entwined his arm with Marsha's as they walked home. Simon crossed his arms and walked with the others in silence.

* * *

"Great news, girls. We're going to be working on your singing for the next few weeks," Dave announced during dinner that night.

"What!" the girl's asked, shocked.

"Don't worry, you'll be working with the boys. We're doing a concert at the premier of the new and improved Carnegie Hall! Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, whatever," Usa grumbled, pouting a little.

"I don't do so well in front of a crowd," Marsha spoke softly.

Simon smiled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Marsha. If it will make you feel any less nervous, you and I can do a duet."

"That's a great idea, Simon! Is that okay with you, Marsha?" Dave asked.

Marsha nodded, smiling gratefully at Simon. "Thank you, Simon."

"Okay, guys. Wash up and head down to the basement. We start practicing tonight!"

Marsha quietly followed Simon, trying to ignore the cold looks Alvin was giving them. "Simon, what are we going to sing?"

"You'll see."

"Okay, let's start with the girls first. Ready, Marsha?"

Marsha nodded, taking a deep breath. Dave had decided to use Karoake first before using the instruments. "Okay, let's see what you girl's got!"

Marsha: _Under a lover's sky gonna be with you and no one's gonna be around. If you think that you won't fall, well just wait until, til the sun goes down. Underneath the starlight, starlight, there's a magical feeling, so right. It will steal your heart tonight!_

"Wow, she's not all that bad," Theodore commented.

"She has the voice of an angel," Simon sighed.

Usa/Brittany/Marsha: _You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss. But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

Marsha: _No, you can't fight it. It's gonna get to your heart. There's no escape from love, was a gentle breeze that weaves a spell upon your heart No matter what you think, it won't be too long til you're in my arms. Underneath the starlight, starlight we'll be lost in the rythym so right. It will steal your heart tonight!_

Usa/Brittany/Marsha: _You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know but you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

Marsha: _No, you can fight it. No matter what you do, tonight is gonna get to you!_

During the song, she caught Simon's eyes and smiled, slightly blushing.

Marsha: _Don't try, you'll never win. Underneath the starlight, starlight there's a magical feeling so right. It will steal your heart tonight!_

Usa/Brittany/Marsha: _You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

Marsha: _It's gonna get to your heart!_

"That was terrific! You girls were wonderful!" Dave clapped his hands, smiling brightly.

Alvin pushed Simon aside and rushed over to Marsha, smiling wildly. "You were awesome, Marsha!"

"Thank you, Alvin."

"Okay, how about we do Simon and Marsha's duet? Simon picked this song out earlier today and you two can do some dance moves for the breaks during the song if you'd like," Dave suggested, pressing play.

Marsha's eyes grew wide as soon as she heard the music. She turned to face Simon who was smiling at her.

Simon: (Takes her hands) _If every word I said could make you laugh, I'd talk forever._

Marsha: _Together my love._

Simon: _I'd ask the skies just what we had. Oohh, it showed forever._

Marsha: _Together we'll be._

Simon: _If the song I sing for you filled your heart with joy, I'd sing forever._

Marsha: _Together my love._

Both: _Forever, forever, forever. I've been so happy loving you._

Simon: _Let the love I have for you, live in your heart and be forever._

Marsha: _Together with you._

Both: _Forever, forever. I've been so happy loving you._

Simon: (Twirls Marsha around a few times and catches her in his arms, looking down at her as though he's about to kiss her; softly) _If every word I said could make you laugh I'd talk forever._

Both: (Softly) _Forever, forever, forever..._

Simon: _I'll be so happy loving you..._

Simon closed his eyes and kissed her passionately as the song ended. He broke the kiss moments later as everyone, except for Alvin, applauded them. "That was very beautiful," Dave commented. "Okay, boys, you know the drill!"

The boys got in their positions and started to sing 'Surfin' USA'. "Marsha, you and Simon were wonderful together!" Brittany gushed.

Marsha just nodded, faintly blushing. She blinked a couple of times when Alvin tripped Simon. "Simon?" she stood up and hurried over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, giving him his glasses back.

"Yeah, I-I think so."

Dave let out a sigh. "Alvin...all right, it's getting late. We'll continue practice tomorrow night."

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Marsha asked, softly as they headed upstairs.

"Marsha, I'm fine," he assured her, kissing her forehead. "Night."

"Night."

To be continued...reviews greatly appreciated!


End file.
